Coating of boards or panels is known in the art. In certain cases the coating is required to be thin and homogenous. In some of these cases, the thinner the coating is, the better is the result, for one or more of many reasons such as saving of costs of the coating materials, added weight to the basic board/panel, improved homogencity of the coating layer, etc. Some known methods for applying thin coating include submerging of the panel in a container containing a fluidic coating material and allowing the fluid to drip off the panel by virtue of gravity (or other similar methods) after the panel is taken out of the container. Another known method involves spray application. This method can be applied with a spray aerosol or dedicated spray booth with spray gun. The quality of the surface finish can be better than all other methods when a trained skilled operator completes the process, as long as the substrate is clean and the coating has no adhesion issues.
However, the coating application may be limited due to 3D effects, and its homogeneity is very hard to achieve. The known methods suffer of various drawbacks such as poor homogeneity, too thick coating which deteriorates the quality of transparency of the coated board and deteriorate the strength of the coating layer; for relatively mid-scale panels moving over to a facility other than that where the panels are produced is required; long application of the time coating layer is required, from beginning to a point where the coated panel may be moved over, etc.
There is a need for system and methods for applying thin and homogeneous coating layer or layers on large areas of boards, panels and other products, whether having plane surface or 3D formed surface, which ensures thin and yet homogeneous layer, applicable at the production facility of the panels and consuming short time from application to end of process.